Interest in augmented reality content has grown at an impressive rate. Typically, current augmented reality systems display content based on a fixed geolocation. Consequently, many current augmented reality systems rely on a user navigating to a fixed geolocation to view the augmented reality content. Other current augmented reality systems display content based not on a geolocation, but instead on image recognition, object recognition, or through the use of a mobile device's accelerometer or gyroscope features. Various limitations exist with respect to displaying augmented reality content based on a fixed geolocation or through the use of image recognition, object recognition, or gyroscope/accelerometer positioning of a mobile device.
These and other problems exist with current augmented reality systems.